


Sam's Christmas Plan

by profoundfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12DaysofDestiel, 2014, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, originally posted as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundfangirl/pseuds/profoundfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has had enough of his brother and his angel making lovesick eyes at each other. So he finally decides to help them along.</p>
<p>
  <i>Set sometime mid-season 8, after the boys have moved into the bunker.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Christmas Plan

There are some advantages to growing up with working knowledge of all things supernatural. For instance, Sam knows how to actually kill a vampire, and he knows it does not involve garlic or a cross like some Hollywood movies would have you believe. Actually, it has become difficult for either him or his brother to watch horror movies, because of how much they get wrong. Sam should have given more advice to those movie producers in Los Angeles.

Besides an extensive knowledge of how to kill monsters, Sam also knows that magic actually exists. And not the David Copperfield sort of magic. Magic that can conjure, control, or kill. But not all witches have to be evil. He thinks of Patrick and his wife, who actually were not all bad. And of course, Sam does not intend to use magic for evil. He knows there are some simple spells that will not require anything like payment of his soul. 

Sam does not have what you would call a natural warlock ability. Sam knows there are magical skills he could learn, but he has never needed to before now. He would have to study, and learn, and practice to do even a basic spell. Not really worth it when it comes to ganking werewolves or conducting research. So Sam had never bothered to learn magic before. Then again, nothing in the past has given him reason to, until now.

Because if he does not do something about his brother moping around every time Castiel’s name is mentioned, Sam is going to have to shave his head, change his identity, and move to Canada.

Sam has known how Dean feels about Castiel for years. He has watched his older brother make sad, lovesick eyes at his angel for what feels like decades. Sam has been there for nearly every major event involving the two of them, and he has seen the way they look at each other. And after all this time, even with Sam’s enormous capacity for thought processes and logic, even he cannot figure out why the two of them are not together.

Sam had thought that even Dean, with all of his problems telling people how he feels, would eventually come to his senses and confess his love to Castiel. But he hadn’t. Dean had not told Castiel how he felt when Castiel rebelled against Heaven, or when he saved Sam and ended up in the hospital, or even when Dean and Castiel were trapped in Purgatory together. Sam knew Dean had said nothing, by the way he told the stories. Dean always had a hint of disappointment in his eyes, as if he had known he had left Castiel in that place, not saying something important to him. Then when Castiel was brought back from Purgatory, Sam thought for certain Dean would be so happy to see Castiel get out that it would break his long silence. Even that had not been enough.

So, to save his sanity and his brother’s love life, Sam knew he had to be the one to make something happen.

Sam decided it would have to be a spell that causes them to act upon their feelings. Because there is no amount of magic, even from the most powerful witch, that would ever have Dean Winchester confessing how he feels in words. Dean is so insecure with himself, he won’t risk saying anything to Castiel, until he knows the sentiment is returned.  
Sam also realized he did not need a love spell. He does not have to create those feelings because they are already there. All he needs is to remove their inhibitions. Sam thinks about locking them both in the dungeon, and putting a spell on the lock that even Dean cannot break. Then he thinks how that could just make Dean angry, or have the two idiots just stare at each other and getting nothing accomplished. Sam knows he cannot do anything like a sex spell, because there is no such thing as brain bleach and Sam still has to be able to live with these two when all of this is over.

The solution to his problem comes quite easily once Sam stops thinking about it. They are on a case in Salem, Oregon that turned out to be a simple salt and burn. They had to dig up a frozen gravesite since it was winter, but that had been the hardest part of the weekend. Dean suggested they spend the night, when it started to snow in earnest, and Sam did not argue. He had offered to get them coffees at a shop near their hotel.

Sam huddled against the cold and was grateful to enter the warmth of the coffee shop. He stamped his feet against the cold, blowing on his hands. It had taken him a moment to register the twinkling lights in the window and the Christmas carols playing on the radio. The baristas were wearing Santa hats and elf ears. Sam startled slightly. How had Christmas snuck up on them so quickly?

Sam put in their order and stood off to the side. He took a moment, appreciating the decorations, trying to soak in some Christmas cheer. It was very likely that Sam and Dean would not celebrate Christmas this year. It wasn’t something they usually did. But as Sam took in all of the decorations, he saw his inspiration. He knew how he could get Dean and Castiel together. Now he just had to convince his brother to decorate for the holidays. Sam started working on his puppy dog eyes.

***

“It’s so much work Sammy. You know I’m not big on Christmas.”

“But we have the bunker now. No more living in hotels. We can celebrate like normal people.”

Sam saw this brother start to weaken, and played his big cards. “You can cook a big dinner, with all the leftovers. We could invite all the people who have helped us over the years. Charlie, Jody, Kevin, Cas.”

Sam did not miss the way Dean’s eyes softened as soon as he heard Cas’ name. Sam wondered if he even realized how much he wore his heart on his sleeve.

“Fine,” Dean grumbled, like he wasn’t secretly pleased, “I’ll make the dinner but you’re doing all the decorating!”

“Deal,” Sam said, grinning at his victory.

***

Despite Dean’s protests, Sam helped in the kitchen with some of food preparation. And he took care of inviting everyone over for dinner, so that the one person instrumental to his plan would not be left out. They had decided to have dinner on Christmas Eve, because Charlie and Garth already had plans on Christmas day.

Sam also took care of all of the decorations. He didn’t even have to overdo it. He was able to cut down his own modest tree (it didn’t even bother him to break that small law, after breaking so many bigger ones) and buy a few simple decorations including the most important one of all. Sam had used a spell to enchant several sprigs of mistletoe and hung them over various entryways. He had tried to hide some of them with garlands or lights so Dean would not notice. All Sam needed was for Dean and Cas to stand in the same doorway at some point, and the spell would encourage them to act on their subconscious desires.

Sam was as excited as, well, a kid on Christmas Eve.

Dinner was great. It felt like a normal party, with Jody wearing a festive sweater, and Charlie bringing alone mulled wine for the meal. Dean’s food was excellent and everyone was making happy conversation, straying away from talking about all of the weirdness in their lives. Jody and Garth actually got along really well, both being straightforward people. Kevin was mostly quiet, but it was sweet to see Charlie try to ease him out of his shell, keeping up a steady chatter about movies and video games. Castiel didn’t need to eat, but he sat across the table from Dean watching him as he ate. And he even tried a bite of the pecan pie, once he had learned that Dean made it from scratch.

All through dinner, Sam tried to think of a way to get Dean and Castiel to stand underneath the mistletoe at the same time. In the end, it turned out to be Charlie, asking the three of them to stand together for a picture. Sam pulled his brother to the doorway, and gestured for Castiel to stand with them. Charlie took her pictures and Sam moved away as quickly as he could, without being obvious. He slid over to stand by Charlie, pretending to peer over at Charlie’s phone, but keeping an eye on his brother and Cas.

Dean was sliding his arm off of Cas’ shoulder, but turned to face him. They were talking quietly to each other so that Sam could not hear what they were saying, but he could see the way they were looking at each other. They were in each other’s personal space, even more so than usual. This was it. The spell was working. Any minute now…

Dean dropped his arm, and walked off towards the kitchen. Castiel looked after him, but soon turned back to talk to Kevin and Jody. Sam stared after them both in confusion. That spell should have worked. Sam had checked the incantation three times to be sure. Maybe they had not stood together long enough. Or maybe Sam had interfered by standing next to them at all, confusing the spell with feelings of friendship or brotherhood, instead of love.

Sam wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. If these two didn’t kiss, and soon, they would both wind up alone and miserable. Sam looked for any ridiculous opportunity to get them to stand together in a doorway together, but nothing presented itself. Soon it was getting late, and Jody and Garth left first to get back to their long drives. Charlie actually asked to stay the night so she could show Kevin a MMORPG that she was designing (whatever that meant). 

Sam cleaned up in the kitchen, trying to rack his brain for another plan. Maybe for New Year’s he could get Castiel to come back. Then he could get Dean drunk and leave them alone together. Sam still was not above locking them in the dungeon. That was still a Plan B.

He walked down the hall back to his room, and stopped when he saw Dean’s door mostly closed. Dean never closed his door, saying he always wanted to be able to see what was coming. Sam peered through the opening, to see Dean and Castiel sitting side by side on the bed. Sam felt awkward for intruding, but that was quickly forgotten when he saw his brother slide closer and put a hand on Castiel’s knee. After that, Sam was so wrapped up in what was happening he knew he couldn’t look away.

“I’m glad you came tonight, Cas. And I finally got to show you my room. I have my own room now,” Dean smiled at him, the lazy, unhindered smile of a man without a care in the world.

“I’m happy for you Dean,” Castiel replied.

And just like that Dean was kissing Castiel. Sam had to clamp a hand over his mouth to hide his surprise. He quickly snuck down to his room before he could be caught peeking. He wanted to fist pump the air. Or go and share the news with Charlie and Kevin. 

Sam thought about how the spell must have worked. Dean had made his family and friends a home-cooked meal in his own kitchen, and got to enjoy all of them being together. Dean had not only his own home, but his own room, which he had gotten to show to his crush. He finally had a space all his own, and people to share it with. Dean Winchester craved the normal domestic life, the one he never got to have growing up. And his subconscious desire had been to fit Castiel into that life. That must have been what the spell reacted to. Sam smiled, thinking his brother could put on a brave, gruff exterior, but he really had the biggest heart of them all.

Sam went to bed, happy that now his work was done. And he didn’t even gloat or grumble when he caught Dean and Castiel kissing under the mistletoe the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 12DaysofDestiel on Tumblr, which unfortunately was deleted. I really should crosspost all my fics anyway. 
> 
> Come say hello on my [Tumblr](http://deanandishareamoreprofoundbond.tumblr.com)!


End file.
